frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170617021542/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170703174929
Elsa entered the room with her tears still streaming down to her face and chin. She was silently sobbing. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Elsa tried to answer but it didn't stop her from crying at all though. "I want my sister, Anna back. She's gone again. Anna's gone again." "What? Why? She got punished and grounded for fighting. What happened? Did you two have a fight?" "I made her run away from Arendelle. After she chose to back to Arendelle from the village instead, then she told me she was pregnant. Worse, I was the one who isolated her in her bedroom by freezing the bedroom door. I was the one who assigned the guards to her bedroom door and I heard her screaming. Then anybody who's willing to do anything to be there for her no matter what punished me for what I did to Anna, such as isolating her in her own bedroom by freezing her bedroom door and assigning the guards to her bedroom door. Then they took all of my real, old memories of my whole entire past, the eternal winter I caused, Anna being isolated in Arendelle like I was, Anna and Anna being my sister away from me and gave me alternative, new, fake, false memories of me being an only child myself only just to have Anna to themselves" "Well, did you try to contact her, Elsa?" "She won't talk to me. She hates me. Anna wants nothing to do with me anymore. None of this would've ever happened if I hadn't isolated her in her room nor froze her bedroom door nor assigned the guards to Anna's bedroom door nor made her run away from Arendelle nor shut her out nor put Arendelle in danger." "Good riddance to the likes of that obnoxious, insufferable pain in the ass anyway. You don't need the likes of her at all anyway. She's the most unwanted sister you never ever even deserve to have on your own at all anyway. You deserve to be much better off without any real, old, true memories of the likes of her no matter what, don't you? Because after all, she's just a spoiled brat who never ever even listens to you at all anyway." Earned a glare from an angry Elsa ever since she correctly heard that. "What?" "How dare you say that about Anna?" "Sorry! Seesh!" "She's my sister no matter what and nothing you say, think or change that." "If your sister's really that important to you, Elsa, you two should make peace with each other, shouldn't you?" "So I could do anything worse than I did?" "No, Elsa, you still can do better than you did no matter what, can't you? It's all up to you if you really miss being an only child no matter how lonely it may had been for you, isn't it? What happens if Anna doesn't want to come back to Arendelle ever again anymore at all? I wish I didn't have to say this to you, Elsa, but there will be no use forcing her to come back to Arendelle against her will. Understand? I'm sorry to say this to you and sure you need each other no matter what but you should be able to have more strength to move on from each other." Elsa was shocked at what she just heard. "You'll understand once you calm down and think about it rationally."